


Sunburst

by momojuusu



Series: Three Way [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hoseok went too much on teasing Minhyuk, causing the little sunshine to explode. Hyunwoo is the only chance to get them back in peace.





	Sunburst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nizzyool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzyool/gifts).



> Nizzy asked me to write some short scenario of Minhyuk getting mad Hoseok and Hyunwoo coming as their savior, so here it is. More or less based on that one time Minhyuk got angry at a fansign because Hoseok kept bothering him, lol. He looked scary, but I don’t know why the entire scene was kinda cute.

“Fuck’s sake, Hoseok, can you not?!”

It was loud, very loud, and it sounded very irritated. It was something that rarely happened in this apartment, especially when it came from Minhyuk, more especially because his anger target was Hoseok.

Hyunwoo was working on his laptop when Minhyuk snapped. The oldest one quickly got up from his desk and rushed outside, wondering what made Minhyuk could raise his voice at the very soft Hoseok. No one in this place ever did that because they knew despite muscular body, Hoseok was a big softie inside. Both Minhyuk and he didn’t want to hurt Hoseok; they would never.

“Hey, puppy, what’s going on?” Hyunwoo almost felt sorry when he came out to the living room and found Hoseok’s shocked and terrified face, and Minhyuk looked so angry. “Hoseok, what’s wrong?”

“I tried to get my work done!” Minhyuk replied, still with his previous irritated tone but a lower voice. “My deadline is within a week and I still have nothing done! They’ve given me extra time to work on this draft, so I don’t want to waste my time, but Hoseok kept bothering me I couldn’t even concentrate on anything! I—ugh!”

Hyunwoo didn’t even have a chance to say anything because Minhyuk had stormed into his workspace, leaving his two boyfriends alone.

“I didn’t mean to bother him,” Hoseok whispered, causing Hyunwoo to focus on him. “He looked so stressed lately so I wanted to make him relax a bit. I was only teasing him as usual, Hyunwoo. He always liked it. It never failed to make him laugh. I didn’t expect it would make him that angry and I—”

Hyunwoo pulled Hoseok into his arms when he saw tears in the latter’s eyes. “He’s just exhausted. We all know he will be all cranky when he’s tired, right?” Hyunwoo said reassuringly as he rubbed Hoseok’s back. “Let me talk to him. Don’t cry. He won’t stay mad at you for long.”

Hoseok could only nod; he whimpered when Hyunwoo broke their hug, but he let him. It was such a hurtful sight to see Hoseok all scared and vulnerable, and Hyunwoo knew he should fix this problem as fast as he could.

Minhyuk had his head pressing against his wooden desk when Hyunwoo entered his workspace. He didn’t move when Hyunwoo patted his head, but he also didn’t resist when Hyunwoo pulled him by his forearm so he could see the face.

“Puppy…” Hyunwoo started gently. “Hoseok didn’t mean to be a bother.”

Minhyuk’s face was red and Hyunwoo knew he was holding his tears. It brought a soft smile to Hyunwoo’s face, knowing that deep inside, Minhyuk felt extremely guilty after doing such a thing to Hoseok. Minhyuk was scary when he was mad, but Hyunwoo knew he couldn’t keep the anger for a long time.

“I know,” Minhyuk said with a low voice. “I was just… I don’t know. I’m so tired that I get annoyed with literally everything. Hoseok wasn’t at fault.”

Hyunwoo cradled Minhyuk’s small face, thumbs rubbing on the smooth cheeks soothingly. “You scared him,” he said without intending to blame Minhyuk, “but I know you didn’t mean to yell at him like that, so it’s okay. Just don’t do that again, yeah?”

“Is he—is he crying?”

“He is, but he’s okay. He’ll be even better if he knows you’re no longer mad at him, though.”

Minhyuk nodded. He let Hyunwoo lead him outside, where Hoseok was waiting for them, and when he saw Hoseok, he launched himself onto Hoseok’s lap and hugged the older male tightly.

“I’m sorry for yelling,” Minhyuk muttered. “I’m just tired. I’m not mad at you. I love you, Hoseokkie.”

Hyunwoo chuckled when Hoseok couldn’t even utter anything and just cried harder; he knew it was because Hoseok was so relieved that Minhyuk had been back to his usual sweet self.

“You two softies,” Hyunwoo shook his head before joining his boyfriends, bringing them into his warm embrace. “I love you all so much.”


End file.
